


Ship Mate

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Biting, Bottom Sam Winchester, Burn Out, Caring Gabriel, Caring Gabriel (Supernatural), Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Concerned Gabriel, Concerned Gabriel (Supernatural), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Love Bites, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Other, Parrot Dean Winchester, Pet Names, Pirate AU, Possessive Gabriel, Possessive Gabriel (Supernatural), Possessive Sam Winchester, Referenced Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Referenced Sub Sam Winchester, Sea sickness, Smut, Spitroasting, Spooning, Table Sex, Top Gabriel, Top Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: This was based off of an idea someone sent to me. To do the same, email me at brokencasbutt67@gmail.com





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel watched from across the library as you and Sam raked through the innumerable amount of lore filled books that had dust filling the air. You were all searching for the answer that you all so desperately needed, to find out what the hell you were hunting. You had no idea what you were hunting, to the point that Gabriel and Castiel didn’t even know what you were hunting. You’d been at it for days now, attempting to determine what it was that you were hunting, and it was beginning to look like the creature had gone, with the number of deaths having fallen significantly already. Maybe it was just one of _them_ hunts. One where it was an unknown creature that disappeared back to whatever hellhole it crawled from before you could all intervene.

 

Dean was out, on a separate hunt with Castiel – a werewolf and vampire nest somewhere near South Dakota. Their hunt seemed to be much more successful than yours, Sam’s and Gabriel’s. They had originally believed it to be similar to your own, not knowing what it was. However, when they investigated, they learnt that it was a nest of vamps and werewolves that had somehow began to mate, and the final product was a hybrid that you were glad not to be fighting.

 

“Alright kiddos, I think we should go have a night off. We’ve exhausted all options, maybe we need a fresh perspective. Can’t get that if you’ve not slept on it” Gabriel said, breaking the silence. Sam looked over to the angel, who had been surprisingly productive during the numerous hours that had been spent researching. Normally Gabriel would be teasing you and Sam, either attempting to get both of you turned on, or pissed off, though during this hunt he seemed to be doing the polar opposite – his focus had quickly shifted to attempting to solve the hunt.   
“And what do you propose we do?” Sam asked, turning to face Gabriel, though both you and Sam already had an idea of what he would suggest.

 

When the relationship between Sam and Gabriel began to blossom, Gabriel had made it very clear that Gabriel loved you just as much as he did Sam, and at first, Sam didn’t know how to respond. Gabriel was terrified that it would ruin the relationship before it had even started, though eventually, after days of debating and deliberation, Sam realised that he too had feelings for you that he’d buried after his experiences with women and how badly they so often ended. It didn’t take long for you to be a welcome addition to the relationship. The relationship was amazing, both men often fought for your affections, something you had never expected from one man in life, never mind two. And the sex? It is mind blowing. Gabriel had the most amazing of abilities to bring you and Sam to orgasm without even needing to touch you. You were pulled out of your thoughts, which were quickly heading south, by Gabriel’s voice.   
  
“My suggestion is we grab some burgers and beers, and go watch some Netflix, maybe occupy ourselves in another way too” Gabriel suggested, while moving to sit in your lap. Your hands automatically went to his waist and held him in place. You smiled softly and curled closer to him, resting your head on his shoulder.   
“I like that plan” You murmured. Gabriel smiled and kissed your forehead.   
“I do too” He murmured. You smiled up to him, letting his lips brush over yours for a moment, before he pressed his lips against your own. Gabriel smiled against your lips as he shifted in your lap, one leg either side of you. Gabriel’s fingers wove through your hair and held your head in place as he deepened the kiss.   
“You feel amazing” He murmured, when he felt you begin to have difficulties breathing. You bit your lip and rolled your hips up to his slightly. Sam not – so subtly coughed from across the room.  
“Ah don’t worry Samoose, you’ll get your moment” Gabriel promised, before rolling his hips again. Gabriel relished in the way your hips jerked up to him, a moan punched from your lips. The honey eyes that you loved so dearly were rapidly turning darker, though you knew that this was pleasures turning them, nothing demonic.

 

With a snap of his fingers, the surroundings changed. You were in the bedroom, in the middle of the two kingsize beds that had been pushed together to fit the three bodies without having someone falling off – when the relationship had first began, Sam often ended up falling off of the bed, a king size was not fit for three adults, especially when one was the size of Sasquatch. You often snuggled in the middle of them, it was the nicest thing you experienced, feeling both men holding you impossibly closer, much like now: Gabriel is one side of you, Sam at the other, and you were all very much naked.   
“How’s that, Sammy? I heard all your thoughts” Gabriel winked. Sam’s cheeks heated as they flushed red. Before you could say anything, Gabriel was making out with Sam over your shoulder while slipping his hands down your body, wrapping one leg around his waist. Gabriel grinned when Sam panted and pulled away. Gabriel’s mouth migrated to your neck, leaving a trail of nips and bites, only making it harder to hide the relationship you all had from Dean, who was already judgemental of how close you were with Sam and Gabriel. He was often making comments about how close you all were, though he’d never guess that this is what’s going on.  
“Stop thinking” Gabriel ordered, dragging you from your thoughts. He reached between your bodies, sinking two fingers into you with ease. Your head fell back to Gabriel’s shoulder, eyes rolling back in pleasure as somehow, Gabriel was able to hit all of your sweet spots with ease. Sam groaned at the sight of Gabriel fingering you, and began to leave his own collection of nips and bites at your chest. You were at the mercy of the two men – Gabriel’s talented fingers and Sam’s warm mouth were bringing you to orgasm, yet you’d barely been touched by them, or even touched them.

  
Sam began mouthing a trail down to your thigh. He smirked up to Gabriel and used his tongue to tease the hooded bundle of nerves, while one of his thick fingers slid in beside Gabriel’s fingers.  
“Fuck you feel good” Gabriel groaned, while laying tender kisses along your neck.   
“Tastes good too” Sam spoke, a devilish smirk covered his face and it only added to the immeasurable amount of pleasure that you were feeling.   
“Hmm, do we tease or are we kind?” Gabriel asked.   
“Well…I was kinda hoping that we could switch it up a bit tonight” Sam smirked, and there seemed to be an ongoing conversation between Sam and Gabriel that somehow, you weren’t clued in on.   
“Later” Gabriel promised, smiling slightly to Sam, who nodded in response. You were going to give a confused look, in the hopes of getting information on what the conversation was. Instead, however, you were cut off when both men seemed to ramp up their actions, intent on making you come. That was always their goal, and they always achieved it, often requiring little effort from either man. Both were so talented that you could be coming to orgasm from them with little to no work.


	2. Chapter 2

After returning from a burger shop with more food than you had ever seen, Gabriel had made it his rule that you were all curled up on the beds eating. Beneath the impossibly large duvet cover that Gabriel somehow snapped into existence, you were all naked, something that was nothing new in the relationship. After Gabriel had gone out to locate food, you had decided to grab a shower while Sam tried to continue researching, much to your dismay. You had kinda hoped he would join you in the shower for a private session before Gabriel returned, though you knew that the priority of the hunt still remained, regardless of what Gabriel had said.

 

Netflix wasn’t particularly interesting you, it was something Sam had recommended to you and Gabriel. Rather than causing an argument that you weren’t up for dealing with, you instead let Sam have control over Netflix for the evening, your turn next time. It quickly changed though, and it wasn’t long before Sam had his head buried between your legs, eating like a starved man, while Gabriel had two slender fingers pumping into Sam. The moans that rumbled from deep inside of Sam were only adding to the pleasure that you felt, with the vibrations rocking your body. You love watching Sam and Gabriel together, the love they share with each other, while just as powerful as the love they share with you, shows more when they’re together. Sam loves bottoming for Gabriel, it somehow makes him feel more loved than he has for a long time.  
  
“Sam’s getting his wish. Anything that you particularly want, (Y/N)?” Gabriel asked, wholly unaffected by what was occurring, meanwhile you could barely think of anything else except Sam’s mouth and how good it felt. Gabriel seemed to pick up on this and smirked. He seemed to ramp up the movement of his fingers inside of Sam, purposely applying more pressure to the taller man’s prostate. Sam was moaning louder, the vibrations were hitting deeper inside of you, tightening the knot inside of you. It didn’t take long for Sam to come, dripping onto the bed as he continued working you to your orgasm until his jaw _must_ be aching. Gabriel smirked to you and moved to kiss you deeply, trailing his hand to your chest, thumbs catching your nipples, the nubs hardening at the pleasure you’re feeling and the cool air of the bunker. You moaned as your hips rolled against Sam and your chest lifted into Gabriel’s hand, orgasm hitting like a freight train.   
“Good girl” Gabriel smirked. You panted and forced a lazy smile onto your face.   
“Need you guys to get there” You slurred. Sam smirked up to you, moving to kiss Gabriel just as deeply.   
“Holy father you taste delicious” Gabriel moaned, head tilting as Sam moved to nip and bite at his chest.

 

A while later, you were all curled together on the bed. You somehow ended up with Gabriel’s head on your chest, the angel cuddled close to you. Sam was at your other side, brushing his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, while his other hand was holding you impossibly close to him.   
“Will you guys please take a break on this hunt?” Gabriel murmured.   
“Neither of you have eaten properly since you heard about it, you’ve barely moved and I’m concerned” Gabriel said softly.   
“Gabriel…It’s not as easy as that” Sam said softly.   
“It is though, there’s other hunters. Please, just for the weekend. Dean and Cas aren’t doing anything, they’re just relaxing for the weekend. You guys need it too” Gabriel responded.   
“Sam, a break does sound pretty nice when I think about it properly. Just us three, alone together for a few days” You murmured, winking slightly. Gabriel smirked as he picked up at what you were hinting – plenty of sex. It would be the perfect weekend.

 

It took more persuasion, though Sam eventually agreed to a weekend off. Not long after, Sam was asleep in your arms. His head was resting on your chest, close to where Gabriel’s is resting too.  
“He looks so tired” You murmured, brushing your thumb over Sam’s cheek slightly, the scruff was rough against your finger, a sure sign that he hadn’t looked after himself for a few days. Gabriel nodded his agreement.  
“Yeah, when it’s a hunt like this he seems to get his priorities in the wrong order, to an extent you can too, but Sam, he seems to forget that he’s important. Maybe we need more than just a weekend in the bunker” Gabriel said softly.   
“What do you suggest?” You asked. Gabriel smirked, his usual trickster smile covering his face – a sure sign that he meant trouble.   
  
You were reluctant at first, for Gabriel’s plan. Though as he explained more of it – Sam wouldn’t be focussing on a hunt, Dean would be a parrot – an image that made you laugh far too much, no hunting, just the open sea – the more you began to realise just how good of a plan it sounded to be. You agreed, though there was a disagreement over whether or not to inform Sam of the plan. Gabriel managed to persuade you, with the promise of whatever you want to happen in bed would happen, something that you would utilise and hold over him.   


Gabriel smirked to himself, clearly proud of himself, as he curled his body around your own. Sam was still curled close to you, though he looked more relaxed now than he had an hour or so ago. Gabriel was somehow able to wrap his small arms around both you and Sam, holding you so tight, as if he was going to lose you both if he let go. It was comforting though, having Gabriel holding you so close. Sam seemed to curl closer to you, while shifting behind you until he was squishing you between the two men slightly.   


It didn’t take you long to fall asleep, the shared warmth of the two men that filled you. Gabriel, on the other hand, he lay awake. Despite the plan that he was already going to put into motion, he was concerned about you and Sam, neither of you had looked after yourselves properly since this…creature had become aware to you all, confusing everyone, including the giant brain that was Sam Winchester. The sun was beginning to rise before Gabriel allowed himself to sleep, though being an arch angel, he didn’t need it anyway. He often chose to sleep while you and Sam would, something he found to be more pleasurable than he had anticipated. It was even more pleasurable in the mornings after nights where Gabriel had interfered with yours or Sam’s dreams, making them risqué, so much so that they would make the most experienced of prostitutes blush and become embarrassed. Gabriel loved those mornings, being able to wake you, or Sam, with his mouth. Those mornings _always_ led to someone being bent over the foot of the bed. If it was you, you preferred Sam pounding into you, though Gabriel was often able to bring you to orgasm quicker.

 

So yeah, Gabriel’s pretty sure he’s in love with both you and Sam, and seeing both of you not care for yourselves because of a hunt? That’s a killer blow for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam groaned as he rolled over, expecting to feel your warm body against his front, and Gabriel’s arm holding him close, like he so often felt after you all fell asleep in bed together. However, what he wasn’t expecting was to fall a distance equal to that of his height onto a wooden floor from a bed that felt like concrete, the floor sounded as though it was going to give way sooner or later and was likely worsened by Sam’s body hitting it with a thud. Groaning, he rubbed his head as he stood up, and quickly realised he was no longer in the bunker that he knew as home, and you and Gabriel are nowhere near by, though he has a feeling that you are both still somewhere near by to where he has found himself. He spins on the spot for several moments, utterly confused. The door swings open, and Sam’s pretty sure he jumps so high he’s almost twice as tall, almost bashing his head on the ceiling.   
“Cap’n” A stranger said, walking into the room and moving some boxes.   
“Sir” Sam says, unsure of what else he can say. The worker gives Sam an odd look, though Sam chooses not to say anything and instead goes to search for Gabriel, you or anyone who he knows.   
  
As he walks out of the room, the ground beneath him lurches, and Sam grips the nearest wooden fence. He quickly realises what’s going on. He’s on a ship. In the middle of nowhere. The ship lurches in the opposite direction, after a particularly strong wave hits the boat. Sam feels something bubbling up, something akin to a burp, and he quickly realises that it is vomit, not a burp. He holds his head over the side of the ship and lets it all fall from his mouth, groaning slightly.  
“After everything, I thought you of all people would have their sea legs” Gabriel’s jokey voice is both a relief and an anger to Sam, though he feels slightly reassured when Gabriel gently rubs his hand over Sam’s back.  
“Shuddup” Sam groans. He manages to catch sight of Gabriel, stood beside him in his usual get up – clearly standing out from the rest of the people on this ship, including Sam himself.   
“Where’s (Y/N)?” Sam groaned, resting his forehead against his forearm.   
“I am offended Samuel. You have me here and…I’m just kidding, she’s up there” Gabriel says, gesturing to where you were looking out to see at the mast. He had planned to trick Sam more, though seeing how unwell Sam was, he decided to change his mind.   
“What’s this?” Sam asked.  
“This? This is the Adrestia, yours for the next few…However long we’re here” Gabriel smiles, watching as you climb down a rope ladder and walk over to them, clearly more comfortable with these surroundings than Sam.   
“Though, someone’s missing” Gabriel ponders, watching as a brightly coloured bird flies over, perching on Sam’s shoulder.   
“Gabe…who’s this? Where’s Dean and Cas?” Sam asks.   
“Cas is the chef, Dean is…” Gabriel chuckles, and nods towards the bird slightly. The bird on Sam’s shoulder squawks something that sounds remotely like Sammy, though it just leads Sam to laugh so much so that he’s rolling around on the floor, clutching his stomach. It’s the longest time that you’ve seen Sam laugh for a long time, and it warms your heart so much, it warms Gabriel’s heart too.

 

Eventually Sam is able to calm down, though every time he looks at the clearly frustrated bird, he has to stifle a laugh.  
“Alright then captain” Gabriel winks as he begins to walk away. Sam groans internally, the authoritarian pet name quickly shooting to his crotch. Gabriel snickers slightly.   
“C’mon captain, let’s go sit down” You say, taking his hand in your own and following Gabriel towards some seats. You purposely turned your voice into the way tat  
“So, where are we?” Sam asks, as Gabriel sits beside him.   
“We are in 1738, in the Mediterranean, somewhere near Spain… I think” Gabriel shrugs. Sam smiles and nods, while looking around the ship and it’s surroundings – endless miles of pure blue sea.   
“And how long are we here for?” He asks.   
“I don’t know, maybe a day, maybe a week” Gabriel smiles, watching as you climb into his lap and groan.   
“Better make the most of it” You murmur, brushing your lips over the pressure point on Gabriel’s neck. You smirk slightly as his hips jerk up to yours. Sam groans, already palming at his crotch.   
“Here though, in front of everyone?” Sam asks, voice filled with confusion.   
“I’m sure they’ve seen worse” Gabriel smirked, while slipping his hand up under the skirt you’d somehow ended up wearing. You smirked up to him and bit your lip, moving to nip at his neck when he rolled his fingers against your panties. You groaned and rolled against his fingers.   
“Fuck” You whispered. Gabriel smirked up to you and kissed you deeply, watching as Sam moved to sit beside you, his hand palming more at his crotch.   
“Wanna bend you over” Sam growled, mouthing along your neck.   
“And have Gabriel watch me pounding into you. And then, when you’re all dripping and ready to cum. I’m gonna let Gabriel fuck you, while I fuck him. And everyone’s gonna watch” Sam growled. You gasped as your head fell back, hips rolling against Gabriel’s fingers more.   
“Come” Sam ordered. You barely nodded before you were coming, your panties being soaked. Sam grinned and bit harshly down on your neck, leaving a large bruise as he came in his pants. Gabriel knotted his fingers through your hair and shoved your head to the other side, biting his own bruise. Both of your lovers were equally possessive of you, and you loved it. Sam knew this, so did Gabriel, and they used it to their advantage so many times.

 

A while passed, where you lay slumped in Gabriel’s lap, legs turned to jelly from the intensity of your orgasm. Sam always was good with his words, his voice was just the right level of rough to send jolts of pleasure through your body. Gabriel was just teasing enough to have your knees weakening with nothing more than a look on his face, and a twinkle in his eyes. That look also had Sam weakening though, he always became so desperate on those nights when you knew Gabriel wanted to have control. It brought out a side of Sam you never expected to see – on his knees, more often than not, begging for Gabriel’s cock to be pounding into him, over and over. Those where the nights where you all come the most. But they aren’t the nights that you love the most, you love the nights after a particularly bad hunt. It may sound odd, but the love that you all need after a hunt has gone wrong, after the threat of losing each other has passed, those nights where you all worship each other, those are the best nights.


	4. Chapter 4

A while passed until you all had to move from where you all had sat. Sam needed to change his boxers, and you needed to replace your panties, though you didn’t know if you had any more with you. Gabriel had a habit of leaving you with no panties for days if you went hunting and he’d packed your bag. It was his and Sam’s favourite thing to do, though you were less pleased sometimes. They never did it without informing you though, sometimes however, they informed you when you were on the road out onto a hunt. You didn’t mind though, it made it so much easier on a night when one of them wanted in your pants.

 

Walking down into a captain’s quarters, you were barely able to remove your boots, to locate some panties, before Sam was bending you over the map on the table. His hands were gripping your hips.   
“God, hearing you say ‘captain” Sam groaned. You groaned slightly, arching your back against his. Usually, Gabriel would make a comment when either you or Sam would reference his long lost father, though today Gabriel didn’t have it in him to make a comment.  
“Fuck” You whispered.   
“Yeah, we will” Sam groaned. He grinned and if not for Gabriel snapping you naked, your clothes would be left in shreds. Sam bent you over, palming your ass, while Gabriel moved in front of you. He was already naked, though that wasn’t a surprise. There was no doubt that ultimately, Gabriel would be a nudist if not for Sam’s possessiveness, he hated the thought of anyone even looking at you or Gabriel the wrong way would have Sam covering the pair of you in bites and marks, showing to everyone just who you belonged to. You and Gabriel didn’t mind though, the thrill of having those bites while Dean didn’t know just made it so much better.

 

You were pulled from your thoughts by Sam biting harshly at your shoulder blade. You smirked up to Gabriel and watched as he brushed his fingers through your hair, not disturbed when another man walked in, Sam on the other hand, he bit down on your shoulder again, while he lined up. The breath was punched from your chest as Sam pounded into you. Gabriel knotted his fingers through your hair and guided your head to where he wanted it. His eyes met Sam’s and you saw the love that filled them.   
“You remember the rules, right hon?” Gabriel asked, watching as Sam’s hips slowed slightly. The first time you guys had done anything like this, Gabriel and Sam had made it clear that communication was everything. You had safe words, safe actions, everything. Your safe word was something stupid like Cherry, or Library, and your safe action was as simple as tapping or knocking three times.   
“Yeah” You smiled, rubbing your hand over his hips slightly. Gabriel grinned and moved to stand in front of you. You opened your mouth for him, smirking up to Gabriel as he slid into your mouth until your nose was pressed against the thatch of fine hairs.   
“Fuck” Gabriel groaned, his head falling back. Neither he nor Sam moved for a moment, giving you the time to adjust to them, though whenever either of them was in you, it always felt as though you were a virgin again. Your hands were gripping onto the desk, barely keeping you in place as both men began to thrust in tandem, pushing your body back and forth between them. Saliva was already beginning to drool from your mouth, hitting the wooden frame of the table. Sam gripped your hips tighter, his movements becoming erratic. Gabriel’s hips had barely moved, they didn’t need to. The feel of your warm mouth around him was enough to have him getting closer to the edge without even needing a push. You trailed one of your hands to Gabriel’s, moving it to your hair.  
“Go on” You spoke, as best possible. He nodded and began guiding your head, tugging on your hair in just the right way to have you moaning around him.   
“I’m close” Sam groaned, dropping his head to your shoulder. He nipped and bit more marks along your neck, leaving a trail. Your eyes briefly flicked up to see that a few guys were stood around you, Sam and Gabriel, igniting the exhibitionist in you. Making a quick decision in your head, you slid one hand down your body and began rubbing small, teasing circles over your clit. Sam groaned at the sight.   
“You gonna come? Gonna be a good lil slut for me and show all these guys just how good you are for me and Gabe?” Sam growled, his voice sending shivers down your body, the hot breath fanning over your ear. You gasped around Gabriel, who in turn moaned louder, dragging Sam up into a hot kiss – a clash of teeth and tongues that was just perfect. It probably turned some of the guys off, though all it did for you was turn you on more, pushing you closer and closer to the edge. Both men were still pounding into you, while their hands were stroking over each other’s skin, taking in the feel of it beneath their fingers. You tightened around Sam, getting closer to the edge. You knew he was close too, he had been for some time though you had no clue on whether or not Gabriel was close.   
  
You came first, as you so often did. Sam and Gabriel hadn’t separated as of yet, though their hands had moved to your body and nails were dragged in _just_ the right way. Your orgasm seemed to trigger Sam’s – his hips stilled inside of you as he came with a groan. Gabriel grinned at the sight.   
“Move it, Samoose, my turn” Gabriel grinned. The feeling of Sam pulling out had you whimpering, followed by the _odd_ feeling of come dripping out of you, you were so used to the guys using condoms. Before you could complain that Gabriel hadn’t come, he was sliding into you – filling the emptiness that Sam left behind.

“Fuck” You groaned. Sam was stood to the side, already hard again. Gabriel was animalistic, pounding into you at speeds and depths that Sam could never match – it was a perk of Gabriel being an angel. A loud moan from across the room didn’t deter you or Gabriel, it only spurred you on to come sooner, having one of the other guys coming. Gabriel smirked to Sam as he slid his hand between your body and the table.   
“Gonna come for us, baby girl” Gabriel asked, though it sounded more like an order. You nodded, barely able to get words out as you felt yourself being hurtled closer and closer to the edge.

 

A well timed, deep thrust had you coming with a groan. Gabriel gripped your hips and pounded into you, like an animal in heat, until he came with a shout, collapsing forward. For a few moments, you laid there with Gabriel, while the other guys left. It took a few minutes, Gabriel mouthed along your neck, while brushing his fingers through your hair.   
“Fuck…that was amazing” You murmured.   
“Yeah” Gabriel whispered, while pulling out. He bit his lip and groaned, watching as the two loads of come dripped onto the floor.

 

Eventually, you all redressed, went out to the bedroom quarters and climbed into a bed as best possible, now naked again. Sam was pressed against your back, and Gabriel was pressed against your front. It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

You awoke next to Gabriel, Sam was still behind you in bed and Gabriel was still snuggled close to you, though now the surroundings had changed. You were back in the bunker, in Gabriel’s bedroom, though it had quickly become yours and Sam’s too. Gabriel was watching you sleep, his arms wrapped around you and Sam. You smiled up to him and kissed along his jaw  
“Thank you” You whispered. You kissed his cheek gently, shifting to curl closer to him. You and Gabriel looked to Sam, sighing slightly.   
“He needs to relax more” You murmured. Gabriel nodded and stroked his fingers through Sam’s hair.   
“He won’t though, not while hunts still pop up everywhere. Dean and Cas can relax, me and you can relax, but in his mind, no one else can. Not in his mind anyway” Gabriel murmured. You nodded and sighed.   
“Maybe we need to lock him in here and look after him” You suggested, chuckling slightly. While it was only a joke, you could see Gabriel seriously considering it. He smiled and nodded.   
“Hopefully, he’ll let us look after him for the rest of the weekend” Gabriel murmured. You nodded and stroked your fingers over Sam’s hair gently. Leaning up, you kissed Gabriel gently while snuggling closer to him.

 

It was a while before Sam awoke fully, he occasionally would open his eyes briefly, mumble something about going on another hunt but he would ultimately just fall back to the pillow and go back to sleep, something that you and Gabriel were both incredibly happy about. You and Gabriel had spent the past few hours watching him sleep, keeping an eye on him. After Sam had awoken several times, Gabriel began using some of his grace to keep Sam asleep, to let the younger Winchester finally catch up. It had been almost 9 hours before Sam awoke, and he looked fully rested for once in the many years that you and Gabriel had known him.   
“We should get back to work” Was the first words from Sam’s mouth, he barely had his eyes open. You sighed and looked to Gabriel, who shook his head.   
“Not today” Gabriel ordered, snapping his fingers. You looked over and realised that he’s locked the door, neither you nor Sam can leave without his permission.  
“Me, you and (Y/N) are having a few days off, focusing on you, Samoose” Gabriel responded.   
“Gabe…” Sam spoke, though the argument died on his tongue.   
“What’s the plan?” Sam asked.   
“Plenty of sex, cuddling, Netflix and I was kinda hoping that (Y/N) would give some of her award winning massages” Gabriel smirked. You smiled and kissed his cheek, while lightly massaging the back of Sam’s head.   
“That sounds like the perfect weekend” Sam smiled. Gabriel smiled and nodded, curling closer to Gabriel.   
“However” Sam spoke softly, unsure of how Gabriel would respond.   
“Go on” Gabriel murmured.   
“I’m gonna miss not having Dean as a parrot. He’s always on my shoulder as it is, at least as a parrot I can lock him up in a cage and leave him somewhere without him following me” Sam chuckled. Gabriel laughed loudly, a roaring laugh that had him clutching his stomach and almost falling of the bed. You were in a similar situation, barely able to keep yourself on the bed as you laughed. It was nice to see the smile on Sam’s face.

 

It’d been a difficult few days, with an impossible hunt taking everyone’s focus away from the most important things in life – self care, love and relationships. Gabriel though, he’d never let you forget about it. He cares too much about you to not intervene when he sees the damage that you’re all doing to yourselves by not looking after yourselves. Whether it’s the threat of withholding sex, or transporting you to another dimension, Gabriel always makes sure you and Sam are looking after yourselves – hunts are always secondary, no matter what it is that you need to hunt, you and Sam are his main priority.


End file.
